Lee Byung Hun
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Byung Hun *'Nombre:' 이병헌 / Lee Byung Hun *'Profesión:' Actor y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 178' cm *'Peso:' 72 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Familia:' Esposa/Actriz (Lee Min Jung) e hijo. *'Agencia:' **BH Entertainment (Corea del Sur) **Creative Artist Agency (Estados Unidos) Dramas *HERE (TBA, 2020) *Mr. Sunshine (tvN, 2018) *Diplomat Kuroda Kousaku (Fuji TV, 2011) *IRIS (KBS, 2009) *All In (SBS, 2003) *Long Way (SBS, 2001) *8 Love Stories (SBS, 1999-2000) Ep.1 *KAIST (SBS, 1999) *Beautiful Days (SBS, 2001) *Sunflower (MBC, 1999) *Happy Together (SBS, 1999) *White Nights 3.98 (SBS, 1998) *Wedding Dress (KBS2, 1997) *Asphalt Man (KBS, 1995) *Son of Wind (KBS, 1995) *Dream Racers (SBS, 1995) *Scent of Love (SBS, 1994) *Police (KBS2, 1994) *The Sorrow of the Survivor (KBS2, 1993) *Tomorrow Love (KBS2, 1992-1994) *Days of Sunshine (KBS2, 1992) *Flower That Never Wilt (KBS, 1991) *Asphalt My Hometown (KBS2, 1991) Películas *Emergency Declaration (2020) *The Man Standing Next (2020) *Mount Paektu (2019) *That's Only My World (2018) *South Castle (2017) *Single Rider (2017) *Master (2016) *The Magnificent Seven (2016) *The Age of Shadows (2016) Aparición Especial *Misconduct (2016) *Inside Men: The Original (2015) *The Insiders (2015) *Memories of the Sword (2015) *Terminator: Génesis (2014) U.S.A. *RED 2 (2013) *G.I.Joe . retaliation (2014) *Masquerade (2012) *I Saw the Devil (2010) *The Influence (2010) *IRIS: The Movie (2010) *I Come with the Rain (2009) *G.I.Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) *The Good, the Bad, the Weird (2008) *Hero: The Movie (2007) *Once In a Summer (2006) *A Bittersweet Life (2005) *Three... Extremes (2004) *Everybody Has Secrets (2004) *Addicted (2002) *My Beautiful Girl, Mari (2002) *Bungee Jumping of Their Own (2000) *Joint Security Area (2000) *The Harmonium in My Memory (1998) *Ji Sang Man Ga (1997) *Kill the Love (1996) *Runaway (1995) *Who Drives Me Mad? (1995) Programas de TV *The Last Emperor (SBS, 2012) *Hope Road (KBS1, 2011) Anuncios * 2011: XTM * 2010: '''Pantech Sky Vega * '''2010: '''Pantech Sky Vega * '''2009: '''LG Fashion Maestro * '''2009: MisshaI Cosmetics * 2009: '7luck Vídeos Musicales *PSY - I Luv It (2017) *4MEN - Vision of Love (2011) *Jo Sung Mo - To Heaven (1998) *Jo Sung Mo - Immortal Love I (1998) *Jo Sung Mo - Immortal Love II (1998) Premios *'2019 55th Baeksang Arts Awards: 'Mejor Actor (Mr. Sunshine) *'2018 Asia Artist Awards: 'Daesang *'2018 Asia Artist Awards: 'Artist of the Year *'2018 Asia Artist Awards: 'Fabulous Award *'2018 Asia Artist Awards: 'Korean Tourism Appreciation Award *'2018 6th APAN Star Awards: Daesang (Grand Prize) (Mr. Sunshine) *'2016 PaekSang Arts Awards:' Premio al Mejor Actor (The Insiders) *'2016 APAN Star Awards:' Global Star Award *'2016 25th Film Buil Awards:' Mejor Actor (The Insiders) *'2016 37th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Actor Principal (Insider Man) *'2016 10th Asian Film Awards:' Mejor Actor Principal (Insider Man) *'2013 34th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Premio de Popularidad *'2011 47th Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Gran Premio (Daesang) a la Excelencia *'2010 Style Icon Awards: Gran Premio (Daesang) a la Excelencia *'''2010 4th Tokyo Drama Awards: Mejor Actor en Asia por IRIS *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Grand Premio (Daesang) por IRIS *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja (con Kim Tae Hee) por IRIS *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio de Popularidad (elegido por los espectadores) por IRIS *'2009 30th Blue Dragon Awards:' Premio a la Popularidad *'2006 42nd Baeksang Arts Award:' Mejor Actor Principal por Once In a Summer *'2005 Korean Film Awards:' Mejor Actor Secundario por A Bittersweet Life *'2005 Korean Critics' Choice Awards: '''Mejor Actor por A Bittersweet Life *'2003 2002 38th Baeksang Arts Award:' Mejor Actor *'2002 38th Baeksang Arts Award:' Mejor Actor por All In *'2001 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor *'2001 Blue Dragon Awards:' Actor Más Popular *'2000 Busan Cinema Critics Award:' Mejor Actor Principal *'1996 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor *'1995 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor *'1993 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor *'1992 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor Curiosidades *'Educación: Universidad Chung-Ang (Teatro y Cinematografía) **Hanyang University (Literatura Francesa) **Chungdong High School **Youngdong Middle School **Daewang Elementary School * '''Aficiones: Coleccinar gorras, Viajar * Especialidades: Tae Kwon Do, Snowboard, Natación, Arm Wrestling (vencidas) *'Religión:' Budista. *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Inglés, Francés y Chino Mandarín. *'Debut:' En 1991 con el drama Asphalt My Hometown. * Estuvo en una relación con su compañera de reparto de All In, Song Hye Kyo. * En el 2005 publicó su biografía "Limited, Brave and Human". * Capcom usó su imagen para el videojuego Lost Planet: Extreme Condition. * Lee Byung Hun creó su propia compañia bajo el nombre de BH Entertainment. * En enero del 2012, Lee Byung Hun fue nombrado el actor más caro de Corea. * Hizo su debut en Hollywood actuando como Storm Shadow en G.I. Joe: The Rise Of Cobra y en su secuela G.I. Joe: The Retaliation. *En agosto del 2012 anunció que mantenía una relación con la actriz Lee Min Jung quien es 13 años menor que él y con la cual se casó el 10 de agosto de 2013. *En marzo del 2014 estuvo en Argentina, en la provincia de Mendoza, asombrado de su hermoso paisaje, comentó que no deja de mandarle fotos a sus amigos, que quedan tan sorprendidos como él. *Actuará en la película "Terminator 5 ", el personaje que interpretará aún no ha sido revelado. Las filmaciones comenzarán alrededor de Mayo. * En Septiembre del 2014 actor denunció en la comisaría de Gangnam que 2 jóvenes le habían chantajeado a cambio de una gran cantidad de dinero por pláticas de tipo sexual que mantuvo con estas. Una de ellas fue Da Hee (Ex-Integrante del grupo GLAM) ,y la otra persona fue Lee Ji Yeon . * Luego del problema que se formo con las dos chicas él dio una declaracion oficial. Dejando claro lo apenado que estaba y que para el lo mas importante era la salud de su esposa. * Lee Byung Hun y Lee Min Jung fueron visto dos meses después del incidente en Los Ángeles. Ambos se vieron muy plenos y tranquilos demostrando así el amor y el apoyo que le brinda su esposa. * Ha ganado el jucio contra Da Hee y Lee Ji Yeon, siendo la primera sentenciadas a un año en prisión y la segunda a un año y dos meses de prisión. * Se reveló, el 19 de enero de 2015, que su esposa Lee Min Jung tiene 6 meses de embarazo (27 semanas). *En la mañana del 31 de marzo de 2015 su esposa dió a luz a su primer hijo. *Es el primer coreano que va a entregar un premio en la entrega 88 de los Oscars 2016 junto a la colombiana Sofia Vergara (fuente). Enlaces *Sitio oficial *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Inglés *Hong Kong Fansite *Official FanClub (Japón) *Corea/Japón Fansite *Instagram Galería Lee Byung Hun3.jpg Lee Byung Hun4.jpg Lee Byung Hun5.jpg Lee-Byung-Hun-.jpg Lee Byung Hun6.jpg Lee Byung Hun7.jpg Lee Byung Hun8.jpg Lee Byung Hun9.jpg Categoría:BH Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante